lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MysticCanines'Heroine732/My Rate Of Lions And Hyenas, Plus Why Hyenas Spook So Easily
Okay I don't judge magical creatures by their names and I'm the same way with animation I don't judge an animated character by its species in animated stories of the wilderness, my rates are done by personal wishes of the character and who caused what throughout the story, I ignore an animal's common reputation. So I don't see any of the wild cats scarier than the constantly hungry hyena. I just can't guess a cat's current emotion, but the hyena is different enough from a canine that's the hyena's cranky looking face can make me want to flee, especially since we humans are included in the hyena's diet. Hyenas harm the animals I love at high levels, lioness, jackal, African Wild Dog, Zebra, and then the fact that even if the hyena frequently injured other hoofed animals like the elephant, plus that hyenas harm many of the prettiest birds and some of the most needed birds. It's because their food list so long that the spotted hyenas can really spook me even in photo, and the fact that humans are part of the hyena's food list increases my phobia of the hyenas. Hyenas spook me enough that I'd never at all let hyenas outnumber the canines of the wilderness. But in real life the lion is my number 2 animal Canidae they're my number one favorite, but my long lasting calm self-control sort of matches the lion's silence, while my other traits match several of the totem and zodiac discriptions of wild canines. I'd choose to be the dhole if I was ever transformed to live a second life. But even if the hyena is the species that can spook me in real life I can tell very easily The Lion King and it's inspired TV shows aren't realistic so the hyena Shenzi I imagine as a hyena with wisdom and she had hope Scar was telling the truth about helping them not starve and then at the end it was clear to her he just let them join so he'd look like a stronger king than his brother, I see Ed and Banzai as to jokers able to irritate each other, I see Jasiri as thoughtful brave and friendly she's the hyena I consider really entertaining. But Janja's the fictional hyena who even has songs that almost spook me, since his songs mean etremely wicked things, Cheezi I have a simple time seeing his confusion, and Chngu's emotions going up and down I have an easy time seeing he doesn't mind which member he's helping he enjoys Cheezi's company but he's afraid if he doesn't also listen to Janja he'll be punish by him. Lions of the Pride Lands, the Outlands and the later on fan formed stuff I see Mohatu as a brave lion who got tired of Asia and wanted to find a more confortable home. Ahadi I see him as a lion who was willing to clarify about significant stuff and treat his neighbors kindly. Mufasa I see him as a thoughtful king full of wisdom plus tolerance and patience, Scar's indeed the most evil lion, and Zira doesn't talk gentle. Simba he's the one I see as the lion who really speaks an arrogant know it all king who behaves willfully even if he shouldn't, like that Simba's too willful about ecosystem stuff. Kion I see him as a gentle nervous cub. Kopa's photo makes me think of an adventurous cub, Mheetu who was supposed to be Nala's brother his concept picture makes me think of a lucky cub who survives and becomes sensible loyal and kind. I imagine Askiri talking as a friendly spirit teaching and alerting his living relatives with quote similar to Mufasa's. Nuka I see him as a tricky lion who'd treat others the sarcastic way if he was king, Kovu's the cub I imagine as the very fearless cub with intelligence, prudence of his pride's survival, and strong self-confidence which help Kovu escape his mother plus his clear loyalty shared with Kiara. Category:Blog posts